1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system and a program, and in particular to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system and a program which may upload a fixed point observation image under a predetermined condition, transmit mail notifying that the image has been uploaded, and distribute the image, when the uploaded image is requested to be distributed, by converting the image corresponding to a type of information processing apparatus which requested the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services in which images are continuously captured from a predetermined viewpoint and made available to the public as fixed point observation images (a fixed point observation image designates a group of multiple static images captured within a given period of time) by uploading such images to a predetermined WWW (World Wide Web) server (hereinafter referred to simply as “web server”) have become popular.
In a service of making image data of fixed point observation images (including static and moving images or pictures) public, a service provider notifies a user of the uploading of the fixed point observation images, along with uploading the data to a predetermined web server. The user accesses a predetermined web server based on the notification, downloads the image data of the fixed point observation images and reproduces the data upon carrying out an appropriate processing on the static images, moving images or the fixed point observation images.
In addition, there is related art in which a fixed point observation image is verified and timing for image capture is controlled based on a result of the result of the verification. Such related art may be found in Japanese Patent Laid Open 2000-324436 (Page 6 and FIG. 9, for example).